Huang Gai/Weapons
Here is a collection of Huang Gai's weapons in the Warriors series. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 3 Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends Dynasty Warriors 4 Level 10 Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Chi Bi (Wu) *Requirements: Eliminate all the gate captains before the fire attack, then defeat Cao Ren, Cao Hong, and Cao Pi. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends Level 11 Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Skirmish at Chi Bi *Restrictions: No bodyguards, no items *Requirements: Reach the Wei ship without being discovered by any Wu troops in under 3:30 minutes. Strategy #Follow the northern cliff as you get off the boat you begin at. As you reach a wooden gate, follow the left side of the wall. #Soon you'll get a message that tells you that there's a gate captain ahead. Then another message tells you to make some noise to attract his attention. Drop a bomb on the ground next to the left wall and then run quickly to the wall on right side. #When the gate captain hears the explosion of your bomb, he'll go to the bomb site. Go to the gate he was guarding and the door will automatically open. #After passing the gate, you must switch between the big map and small map to know exactly where the enemies are. At the time, Lu Meng will move south towards you. Hide and move slowly towards the top left corner of the area, right next to the water, where a couple of pots are. #When Lu Meng passed, you can move faster. #Soon you'll get a message that says that the gate guards are slacking off. Switch to the small map and check closely the movements of the troops. #When the gate captain gets far away to the right side of that gate, carefully move to the door and it'll open. #Rush to the exit, ignoring Gan Ning if he discovers you (try to reach the exit while the "Gan Ning discovers you" message is still on the screen). #Complete within 3 minutes. #Level 11 message appears when stage ends. Dynasty Warriors 5 Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Yellow Turban Rebellion (Allied forces) *Location: In front of the altar in Zhang Jiao's garrison. *Requirements: Defeat all officers and sub-officers outside of Zhang Jiao's garrison. Strategy Firstly, equip the Red Hare Harness if available. Do not equip a bodyguard unless you plan to leave them on wait mode at the start. Just kill every general and sub-general yourself. If one of your allies, including bodyguard, kills any before the Valuable Item message, you will not get the weapon. Shields Shield_(DW4).png|Iron Rod Shield Shield_2_(DW4).png|Great Rod Shield Shield_(DW3).png|3rd~5th Weapon Shield (Dynasty Warriors 3) Shield_3_(DW4).png|Shadow Rod Shield (Dynasty Warriors 4-5) Shield_4_(DW4).png|Dark Shadow Shield (Dynasty Warriors 4-5) Shield_5_(DW4).png|Shade Shield (Dynasty Warriors 4) Dynasty Warriors 6 Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Huang Gai uses cudgels as his main weapon in the game. Dynasty Warriors 7 Huang Gai uses the club as his default weapon in the game. But starting in Empires, his new weapon of choice is the arm blade. Dynasty Warriors Next Dynasty Warriors 8 Huang Gai still uses the arm blade as his default weapon in this title. Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers Warriors Orochi 1 & 2 Warriors Orochi 3 Big Star Weapons Huang Gai uses the following big star weapons in the game. *Hammer of Destruction *Puncturer *Kiritanpo *Disintegrator *Scooper (DLC) Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate Acquiring Mystic Weapon *'Chapter 1: Battle of Odawara Castle' - Defeat Yoshihiro Shimazu and 800 enemies in under 10 minutes. *'Chapter 1: Rescue at Taoshui' - Defeat 800 enemies in under 10 minutes. *'Chapter 1: Counterattack at Nagashino' - Defeat 1,000 enemies in under 10 minutes. Warriors Orochi 4 Rare Weapon Acquisition *'Stage:' Odin, King of Asgard Category:Weapons